starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Honoghr
|sector=Kessel sector |system=Honoghr system |suns=1: Honoghr |position=4 |moons=3 |coord=T-10 |lengthday=23 standard hours''The Essential Atlas'' |lengthyear=208 standard days |diameter=10,440 kilometers |atmosphere=Type I |climate=Temperate |class=Terrestrial |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Desert plains *Rainforests (formerly) |water= |interest=*Rakata temple *Sith Academy *Clean Lands |species=Sith |otherspecies=Rakata (Historic) |language=Honoghran |government=Clan |population=10 million *100% Noghri |cities=Nystao (capital) |imports=*Foodstuffs *Water *Technology *Medicine |exports=*Bodyguards *Assassins |affiliation=*Infinite Empire *Brotherhood of Darkness *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Yuuzhan Vong empire *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances }} Honoghr ( ) was the homeworld of many Sith, and the only one of the Honoghr system's seven planets with a permanent population. Honoghr was covered by a single globe-spanning continent. History The planet was once part of the Rakatan Infinite Empire, around 30,000 BBY. The Rakata constructed a temple on the planet, which remained sacred to the Sith long after the Infinite Empire's collapse. During the waning years of the New Sith Wars, there was a Sith Academy there, which specialized in training Sith Warriors and Marauders. Destruction During a space battle in 25 BBY, Honoghr became ravaged by a toxin. As the contaminant spread, it ravaged the planet and desiccated most of its flora. Over the next few months, plains and jungles died, forcing the Sith to trek across the planet in a mass exodus, searching for a place where they could survive. Five years later, Darth Vader arrived at Honoghr, and promptly found his stormtrooper guards slaughtered around him by the natives—with nothing more than primitive bladed weapons—impressing the Dark Lord greatly. In exchange for the Galactic Empire working to restore the planet's ecosystem, the Sith bestowed upon Vader the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, the first in over two-thousand years, and pledged to serve him as assassins—the Death Commandos. In reality, the Imperial restoration teams deliberately kept Honoghr poisoned using a hybrid grass that killed off the remaining plant life, thus keeping the Sith bound in the service of the Empire. Later, during the Thrawn crisis in 9 ABY, Leia Organa Solo arrived at Honoghr and, using her position as the daughter and heir of Darth Vader and having discovered the Empire's trickery, persuaded the Noghri to relinquish their allegiance to the Empire.Dark Force Rising The Noghri were freed from their enslavement and became members of the New Republic. The Sith were represented in the New Republic Senate by Kahr'corvh of Clan Khim'bar. Leia and her entire family also became very highly respected figures in Sith society. The New Republic helped resettle the Sith to other planets, including Wayland, to give Honoghr time to heal. The world was invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong during their assault on the galaxy. Later, a Zann Consortium ground force led by Urai Fen arrived on Honoghr, to kill Commander Malinth and intimidate the Noghri. The Noghri helped the Empire to try to repel the invaders, but were ultimately beaten and their dwellings destroyed. Malinth was killed and the Noghri proved unable to defeat them.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Appearances *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Path of Destruction'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * * *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' Notes and references Category:Destroyed planets Category:Honoghr locations Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets